Lights in buildings are generally controlled by switches, such as wall-mounted switches in the vicinity of one or more lights. The switch can include a dimmer for varying the brightness of one or more lights. However, lights are often left on when not needed, such as when no people are around the lights or when sources of light besides the lights (e.g., sunlight passing through windows and/or skylights) provide sufficient illumination.